


Coming Home

by Katiegirl901



Series: As You Wish [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiegirl901/pseuds/Katiegirl901
Summary: The missing scene between Gibbs and Jack following Ziva and Gibbs' return to the Navy Yard in Into The Light, just a small Drabble.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Could be considered pre-existing Slibbs or just Jack's inner musings set immediately following Ziva and Gibbs' return to the Navy Yard in Into The Light, just a small Drabble.

She looked up from her computer screen when she heard the light knock on her office door, her eyes strayed over the man standing there, his clothes dirty and his face bloodied, and she felt her heart sink and her stomach lurch as she looked at him. She ran her hand through her hair and removed her glasses, tossing them down on the desk as she leaned back in her chair.

“Where is she?” The words came out of her mouth laced with exhaustion. 

“Downstairs.” Gibbs replied leaning against the door frame, “Jack…”

“Don’t.” She warned sharply, “I don’t want to hear it.”

She held up her hand to silence him and stood up to walk around her desk.

“This week has been hell… I am exhausted, I am emotionally done and then I get a call from Nick that there was a shootout at your house and that you were missing… and then…” She bit her lip as her voice wavered, “I am just so tired right now.”

“I know.” 

It were those two words, barely above a whisper that broke her, she stepped into his open arms as the tears started to fall and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

“Don’t ever do that again.” She muttered against his neck, “I can’t do that again.”

“I know.” He replied, tightening his arms around her. 

She knew she loved him, had known for awhile but in that moment, holding him after fearing that she had lost him again she realized just how deeply she had fallen for the man in her arms and it terrified her. It terrified her how much she loved him and it terrified her that stepping into his arms felt like coming home.


End file.
